Terror pirata, campo y muerte
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: ambientado en la época rosista


Autor: Nicolás eguzquiza

Terror pirata, campo y muerte

Mas allá por el año 183… Un campesino les contaba a sus vecinos y sus amigos soldados de rosas, el restaurador, que había temibles piratas gauchos en el mar argentino.

A la anochecer cinco barcos piratas atacaron con cañones y un cañonazo mato a tres soldados. La sangre de los soldados de rosas no dejaba de derramarse.

Los invitaron a una fiesta bonaerense en las afuera de la ciudad y trajeron música, asado, torta frita, empanada y ganado con fauna de la región .

Bailaron un rato y después se fueron a pescar sobre el arroyo, el gaucho pampa trajo una vaca para cuidarla. Se pusieron a pescar en ese lugar y empezó a venir una niebla. En la tempestad vinieron tres piratas en bote, los ahuyentaron y la vaca los desvió, después fueron a sus casas a dormir y despertaron muy asustados.

A las 12: 00 del mediodía los llamaron para un juicio importante, el juez dijo que en la fiesta hubo algunas muertes misteriosas, ellos eran sospechosos. Salieron del tribunal, fueron al puerto y descansaron.

se Embarcaron con los soldados de rosas a buscar a los piratas. El campesino grito, ahí estaban los piratas en cinco barcos, luego empezaron a cañonear.

era Una batalla sangrienta, el campesino fue derribado por un cañonazo de los soldados de rosas que lo confundieron con un pirata.

llegaron a tierra y desembarcaron con los tres soldados, a los dos campesinos los encerraron en una torre de prisión por desobedientes.

Los piratas y sus cinco barcos se acercaron a tierra, e iban a atacar la ciudad y también saquearla.

Los tres soldados con los dos campesinos escaparon de la torre mientras la vaca pateaba muy fuerte con su fuerza, la puerta. El campesino demando a los soldados por que no poder ayudarlos.

Subieron al barco de los piratas pero con uno solo se subieron a los mástiles e iban a incendiar las velas, lo que pudieron lograr, el fuego se iba expandiendo y murieron carbonizados tres piratas.

Después se acerco a la pólvora y ese barco pirata exploto. Los soldados y los campesinos con su vaca nadaron luego de saltar cuando el barco pirata exploto.

tres piratas entraron a la casa del campesino a matarlo, un soldado disparo y mato a uno de ellos. el campesino mato a otro y el segundo corrió, salio y bajo de la escalera.

Persiguió al único pirata que estaba vivo, salto al charco y lo mato. Fueron al cuartel general para avisar a los soldados de rosas para prepararse para la batalla contra los piratas.

Tenían muñecos de paja y algunas pistolas falsas. Entrenaron con ellas para dar en el blanco. Después fueron al fuerte para irse preparando. Ellos poseían cuatro barcos.

empezó la batalla cuando dispararon con fusiles, pero de ellos algunos morían en las almenas.

Los tres soldados se fueron a los barcos y los campesinos también. Los soldados se encontraron y los campesinos se subieron a la cofa. Los piratas se subieron al obenque solo diez de ellos con espadas y pistolas. Los dos campesinos mataron a cuatro piratas y después a tres mas. Fueron a la toldilla y quisieron matar al capitán parcial pero no pudieron. Se cayeron por la escalera y fueron a parar a un cañón.

Cuando los cinco barcos se acercaban con cañonazos al puerto. El capitán parcial les dijo que los mataran, quedaron atrapados, lidiaron con ellos y después mataron a solo siete piratas .

Tuvieron que subir por el palo mayor del barco. El capitán parcial disparaba con sus armas. Usaron las armas de los soldados y los dos campesinos tuvieron que usar sus armas blancas. No pudieron matar a los piratas que los estaban rodeando.

Después se oyó un cañonazo, que incendio el barco, los ayudantes y el capitán parcial se quemaron y murieron todos los que estaban ahí.

Corrieron por la cubierta hasta saltar por la borda, ahí el barco pirata exploto, los demás huyeron.

Encontraron un pedazo de madera. Se subieron y el campesino encontró a su vaca, todos estaban muy bien, tranquilos, fueron al puerto con los cuatro barcos.

fin


End file.
